Do I Love You?
by ArabianBarrelRacer
Summary: Karma loves Amy's kisses. But does she love Amy too? This is her story of self-discovery as she realizes that she might actually love Amy as more than a friend. This story is also on Wattpad.
1. 1- Kisses

Karma and Amy were faking being a lesbian couple. There were different upsides for different people, and for Karma it was that they could hold hands in public, and, well, kiss. Karma loved their kisses. They were so soft and gentle, as opposed to Liam's rough, lusty ones. They didn't kiss often, only in public, but when they did Karma felt butterflies in her stomach. She knew Amy felt the same, judging from her expression every time they kissed. But she was straight, right? She loved Liam, _right? __S_he was starting to doubt it more and more.

Could she possibly love Amy? It would almost make things so much easier. But the prospect scared her. Was she gay? Was she bi? Or was this all just a bad dream? She knew her parents would be even more thrilled, considering is she and Amy were a couple they would act more couple-ish, but she wasn't so sure about herself. What if she did come out, for real, and then decided she didn't really love Amy as more then a friend. That would be a disaster!

When Amy wasn't around, Karma missed her. But that just meant they were best friends, right? When they watched Netflix and cuddled, Karma always had the urge to kiss her. She missed her kisses when Amy was mad at her. She had to face the scary possibility that she might be in love with her best friend since kindergarten.

She had mused over all this while watching Netflix, ironically cuddling with Amy. She sighed. When she got a minute alone she would ask the internet.

Amy noticed her snap to attention. "You okay, Karms?" She asked, concern evident in her voice. "Yeah Just tires." She snuggled deeper into Amy. "You sure? You were pretty zoned out,"

"Yeah. Just thinking. You know how I am,"

"Buttface," Amy playfully started tickling her. "Ahhh! Stop! I surrender!" Karma screamed, laughing hard. She really was tired, though. She was looking forward to spending all night with her best friend.

"You want popcorn?" Amy asked, and Karma nodded. "Thanks,"

"You owe me one, Ashcroft." Amy smiled evilly. "Yeah, yeah," Karma rolled her eyes at Amy and turned back to the TV. They were watching The Notebook, at Karma's request. Amy let Karma pick the movie every other night they were together, and it was Karma's night. However, Amy got to pick the food. It was their own little routine, and Karma loved it. Her family, including Lauren, wouldn't be back until the next morning

After Amy returned with the popcorn, they retangled themselves on the couch. "Amy?" Karma asked, looking up at her. "Yeah?" Amy smiled at her. "I like someone, I think. Besides Liam, I mean. How do I know if I'm in love with them or not?"

"You have a crush?!" Amy exclaimed, and and Karma glared at her. "Sorry. How do you know if you love someone? Um, well I've never really loved anyone. Why are you asking me?" Karma suspected that she was lying, but the truth was that she was not positive herself why she was asking Amy. Wait, she knew. It was because army was her best friend.

"Because you're my best friend, buttface," She smiled at her. Next stop, Shane. Shane and Karma weren't great friends, but her was there for her if she needed him. "Forget it," She turned her attention back to the TV.

"What's this about?" Amy asked, stroking Karma's hair. "I told you. Nothing," Karma leaned into Amy's touch. "I know when you're lying. You like someone. It's okay. It must be someone pretty taboo. You didn't come to me about Liam,"

"I don't think I love Liam anymore. It's-it's someone else,"

"Is it a girl?" Amy looked interested. "Maybe, I mean I don't want to talk about it anymore, sorry,"

"It's okay," Amy continued stroking Karma's hair. "So," Karma said, breaking the silence. "What movie should we watch next?" The end credits of The Notebook were rolling. "You pick. It's your night," Karma scrolled down the Netflix screen to see what they hadn't watched. She finally selected The Best Of Me and turned it on. She snuggled into Amy, and Amy rested her head on Karma's shoulder. "You know I love you as my best friend, right?" Amy questioned and Karma nodded. "Good," Soon, Karma's eyes drifted closed and she was devoured by sleep.

**So, what do you think? A reminder that I do not own Faking It, and that this story is also on Wattpad.**


	2. 2- The Wrath Of The Mother

"Amy?" Amy's mom looked down at the two sleeping "girlfriends". Both said girls were startled out of sleep. "Mom?" Amy blinked and squinted. She realized that Karma's had had drifted under her shirt and their legs had entertwined. They quickly untangled themselves.

"Mrs. Rundenfeld," Karma started. "Out!" Amy's mom looked furious. "Nothing happened! I swear! Mom-" Amy tried to protest but her mom cut her off. "Karma, please leave."

"Mom! You're being ridiculous!" Amy protested, but Karma gave her an 'I'm sorry' look and started gathering her stuff. She slowly walked out the door, then stopped. Her voice shaking, she said hesitantly, "Um, Mrs. Rundenfeld? Can Amy drive me home? I don't have my car."

"Of course not! For all I know, you two could do it in the car!"

"Mom," Amy said, "It takes 10 minutes and 29 seconds to 11 minutes and five seconds to get to Karma's house. If I'm not back in 23 minutes, you can ground me for months."

"Well..." Amy's mom looked at the clock. It was 11:01am. "You have to be back by 11:30. Or else you're grounded for three months."

"Okay!" Amy grabbed Karma and dragged her outside. "Thanks." Karma said in appreciation. She was so lucky to have Amy as her friend. "No problem. You know I'd do anything for you," She smiled and opened the door for Karma. "Well thank you sir," Karma joked. "No problem, m'lady." Amy jokingly bowed, then got in the passenger side.

After Amy started the car, Karma turned to her. "Your mom was really mad. Why would she think we hooked up? We were just cuddling!"

"I know. She's ridiculous. You know, sometimes I just want to move out."

"You know that, deep down, she loves you, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Karma turned on the radio, and I Kissed A Girl blasted throughout the car. "I love this song!" Karma exclaimed happily and started to sing along. One reason she loved the song was because it described her life so well.

Amy watched her in amusement as she danced to the music. After the song ended, they had arrived at Karma's house. "See you at school on Monday. I don't think there's a chance I'll get to see you tomorrow. My moms a bitch."

"Woah, tiger. See you on Monday." Karma climbed out of the car and waved as she walked inside. Amy waved back, then turned her car out of the driveway and started the short drive home. The whole way she listened to songs on the radio and thought about how she wanted to kill her mother. How could she kick Karma out like that? She hadn't even given then a chance to explain themselves! She looked at the clock as she pulled into the driveway. 11:27. Right on time.

Amy's mom was sitting in a chair waiting for her when she entered the house. "How could you do that, mom? How could you kick my best friend out for doing nothing? How could you?" Amy burst out.

"Amy-" Her mom started to say, but Amy cut her off. "No! It's my turn to talk. I am disgusted with you, mom. I really am. You are so quick to assume. We did not hook up. We have never had sex before. Ever. So stop worrying and start giving me the benefit of the doubt sometimes. I don't know why you're so homophobic, but it has to stop. I love her, mom," Amy was crying now. "I want her with me. She doesn't love me like that, though. We may be a couple, but she doesn't love me." With that Amy ran upstairs to her room and slammed her door. Collapsing into her bed she cried into her pillow.

A few minutes she heard a knock at her door. "What?" She cried, exasperated. "Amy? I just want to talk. I'm going to come in now. She heard her door open and felt her mom sit down on her bed. "I feel for you, I really do. There have been guys who I've loved who didn't love me back. You just have to move on. It takes time, honey." Amy lifted her head. "I don't think it'll just take time to heal this wound. I really love her mom. I know that's not what you want for me but it's who I am and I wish you would just accept that."

"Sweetie, you know I love you. And I will admit it's not what I wanted for you, but I will try harder to accept it. It's just hard when your child doesn't turn out to have the perfect future you dreamed up for them. I'm sorry I've been so difficult. I really am,"

"Thanks mom. Now, I'll help you make lunch so we can eat sometime soon," Her mom laughed and Amy followed her down the stairs to the kitchen. She was sure her mom had finally realized that she was who she was and there was no changing it. She hoped they could get to the point where her mom trusted her alone with Karma for long periods of time. She couldn't wait to bond more with her, as cliche as it sounded. Yep, this was a good day.

**So, is it any good? Remember, I do not own Faking It. **


	3. 3- Unexpected Changes

"Police! Open the door!" Karma was awoken to the sounds of police shouts. "Wha...?" She was not fully awake. Then she heard her parents getting arrested. "No! Mom! Dad!" She ran to the living room. "Are you Karma Ashcroft?" One of the police asked. "Y-yes," Karma stuttered. "You parents are under arrest for the distribution of illegal drugs. Do you have a close friend or relative you can live with while they are awaiting trial?"

"I have a friend. H-hang on, let me call her." Karma pulled out her phone and dialed Amy's number. She knew it was four in the morning, but she knew her friend would answer. After three rings, and sleep Amy answered, "Karma?"

"Amy! So, can I come live with you for a bit? My parents just got arrested,"

"Of course! I can come pick you up, if you want," Karma looked over at the cop, and he nodded. "Okay. Can you come get me now? I-I'm scared."

"Of course!" Amy was already pulling pants on and grabbing her keys. Her mom and Lauren were sound sleepers, so she knew she wouldn't wake them. She also hoped her mom wouldn't mind, or at least understand. "I'm on my way. I'll see you in 10 minutes. Hang in there,"

"Okay. See you," Karma ended the call. The cops had already ushered her parents into the cop car, and we're getting ready to leave. "You gonna be alright, kid?" The cop she had talked to before asked, and she nodded. The policeman nodded and got into the car. They drove away in a flash of blue lights.

While she was waiting for Amy, Karma again thought about how much she cared for her. She had looked on the internet earlier about how to know if you really love someone, and she had gotten nothing. On Monday, she would have to talk to Shane.

Soon, Amy arrived, and Karma hastily got into the car. She knew she could've driven, but she was too freaked out to be sure she wouldn't lose control of the car and crash. "Thanks for coming and getting me and letting me stay with you,"

"No problem. Remember, I'll do anything for you. I-" Amy stopped herself. She had almost told Karma that she loved her. "What?" Karma looked at her curiously. "Uh, nothing." Karma looked at her hard then turned back to the road. "Okay."

When they arrived home, Amy's mom had woken up and was staring at them. "It's four am! Amy, I said id be more understanding, but this is over the line,"

"Look, mom, I'm sorry, but Karma's parents got arrested! She didn't have anywhere else to go! Please, mom," her moms face had changed from anger to sympathy. "Oh, Karma, honey, of course you can stay here! You can sleep in Amy's room, if you want. Just, don't do anything I wouldn't allow you to do with a boy,"

"Mom, we won't have sex!" Amy promised, the led Karma up the stairs to her bedroom. "Do you need something to sleep in?" Amy asked, and Karma nodded. Amy pulled out a loose shirt and some sweatpants and handed them to Karma. She accepted them, and turned around to change. Amy could help but look. Karma's body was so hot, she had to stare. As soon as her friend was changed, Amy quickly looked away. "So," she ventured, "come on, get into bed," Karma complied and soon they were laying in the bed facing each other. Karma had the overwhelming desire to kiss her, but she withheld because she was sure it would freak her out. 'Bad Karma' she mentally chastised herself. She knew it would never happen between the two of them. She didn't even know if she really loved Amy or not! She resolved she really had to talk to Shane, then closed her eyes in sleep. Amy watched her drift off before closing her eyes and doing the same.

The next morning, Karma woke up to Amy shaking her. "Get up, sleepyhead. Time for breakfast," Karma groaned, but got up and followed Amy downstairs. Lauren and Mrs. Rundenfeld were sitting at the table eating The latter smiled brightly. "There's more pancakes in the kitchen, girls," Lauren simply glared and asked how come Amy got to have a friend live with her. Amy's mom intervened. "Karma is going through a difficult time. All of us-" she looked at Lauren-"are going to support her in this." Amy smirked at Lauren, then led Karma into the Kitchen to get breakfast.

"Thanks again for letting me stay with you," Karma hugged Amy. "Happy to have you. You know that,"

Amy hugged her back. "Now let's get breakfast,"


End file.
